The Boy In The Corner
by PalindromeIsntOne
Summary: -drabble- Sherlock is the boy in the corner. Some like him and some don't, but few forget him. A series of short insights as he grows up, from different points of view. Sherlock/John.


The boy in the corner is weird.

The boy in the corner scares me, mommy.

The boy in the corner keeps staring at me.

Mommy, what's the boy in the corner doing to that frog?

Him, the one in the corner. Doesn't he have any friends?

Daddy, the boy in the corner says you're having an affair. What's an 'affair'?

The boy in the corner? Oh, he's my brother. Just ignore him.

Ah, there. Young man, in the corner? Would you stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class?

Oh, him? I don't know, he's always in the corner. I think he's studying.

The young man in the corner is doing time for a small explosion in the Chemistry lab, sir.

Yeah, him, in the corner. Do you think he's gay?

They've got him in the corner again. Do you think we should do something?

Seriously? The guy in the corner told you all that? How would he know?

Go and fetch the man in the corner and tell him to come over and blow out his stupid candles. Yes, I know. Tell him mummy insisted.

The man in the corner has been staring at the skulls for a full hour. Should I call someone?

I'm not joking. That guy there, in the corner, he knew everything. Just from looking at me, I'm telling you.

I know what this looks like, Sally, but that man in the corner can gather more from one glance than I've seen most of the force manage to work out in an hour.

That man in the corner got me out of prison, he did. It was a close call, but he put it all together just like it was a child's puzzle.

God, Mike, he was just standing there in the corner. He can't have seen any more than I did. I have no idea how he did it. He's…a genius.

I wish that man had never left whatever corner he crept out of. He's a freak, I'm telling you, and he shouldn't be allowed to meddle in official affairs.

Oh, he loves that corner for playing the violin, he does. Apparently it has the best acoustics. Well what do I know, I'm just the landlady. Can I get you any tea?

No, you listen to me. That man in the corner right now is my best friend, he's a genius, and he's going to have everything worked out in under an hour and we can all go out for dinner. Don't worry, I've seen him do this before. Trust him.

That's him! There, in the corner! What do you mean, you don't know who he is? Haven't you seen the newspapers lately?

Ha ha, oh don't tease me. One text. Some sort of thief on the run, it said, and he was off. If he's going to be with anyone, it'll be that guy in the corner.

He won't be in the corner for long. He'll come around Mrs Hudson, he's just sulking. Not enough cases.

He's always lived in a corner, John. He sees everything, he knows everything, but he doesn't participate. You are the only person that's ever brought him out of that corner.

The man in the corner? He's my…friend. A friend.

Oh God, will you just take him in a corner already?

He just sits in the corner. Never even looks at me, just uses the equipment and does his experiments. It's stupid, I know he's not interested, but…I can't help myself.

Harry, he's just in the corner for goodness' sake! Speak lower or shut up!

Oh, he's over in the corner at the moment, inspecting the footprints. John's pretending to look around the room for other clues, but he's going to go over to him any second. I'd bet on it. They're like magnets.

Look at him, standing in the corner. He doesn't have a clue. I love him. I can't even…I don't know how it happened. Don't say a word, please. I don't know what he wants. We've been friends for so long – I can't lose that.

I tell you, that man in the corner pushes me to the end of my tether, he really does. John's the only one that can handle him. I've no idea how he manages it.

He's in the corner. Could you possibly help me get him back upstairs? I didn't have time to finish dressing his wound but he just keeps saying, 'No time. Case.'

Oh John, I'm so glad you came – I don't know what to do. He's left…parts…in the corner again… I was going to remove them, but I didn't know if they were still needed. Oh dear, I hope it doesn't stain the carpet…

Yes, we're…together. I tell you, that man in the corner…he's everything to me. I don't know if he'll ever realise just how much he means to me.

Get the man out of the corner, John. He's perfectly photogenic, but he keeps ducking out of shot.

The man in the corner...I must admit, I never saw it coming. I don't know what John sees in him. But I'm happy for them both, you know?

What do you mean, the man in the cor– ? Oh. Typical, he won't stand still for a minute. Why don't you just come over with me and I'll introduce you to my husband?

That's him, in the corner. Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective.


End file.
